Legocraft: A lego minecraft creepypasta
Have you heard of Minecraft? I asked my friend, Curt. ' ' Yeah! The video game that inspires creativity using blocks to build stuff, Yeah! Curt replied ' ' Well, have you heard of the Lego Minecraft sets? I asked. ' ' Yeah. Lego and Minecraft, 2 creative things that came together, Yeah! Curt replied. ' ' Lego Minecraft has a dark past... and I have the answer to whether this is true or not. I said gleefully ' ' Well, what is it? Curt asked. Clearly confused. ' ' It was being sold on the dark web, it's one of the Creator's phones, the original owner died after Lego Minecraft began selling their products. I've had the phone for a few days, it's very buggy and laggy. I explained. So do you have it? Curt asked. ' ' Yes I do! I replied. ' ' I went and retrieved it, it was a Samsung Galaxy S5, with a black case that has white cracks on it. I decided to finally try to turn it on, the phone restarted, and surprisingly, it worked! I’m not even joking, it turned on and everything! The start screen wallpaper was a simple screenshot of the Minecraft, “You Died” screen. Getting through the Start screen, the wallpaper for the home screen was of a weird, misshapen, skull. It scared me at first, but then I calmed down. ' ' Show me the videos. Curt instructed. ' ' I complied, and there were hundreds of videos, all stop motion. No wonder why the phone was so buggy for the first few days. It was because of this! I went to the most recent video. Dated all the way back to May 31st, 2012, a day before Lego Minecraft was sold. The video began with the camera zooming in to a Lego Enderman’s face, while a creepy voice said, “Welcome. To. LEGOCRAFT!!!!!” the camera panned away to show the Lego Minecraft character from The End set, the girl with a blue hoodie and an enchanted bow, walked on screen, this is where the video would be passed off as stop motion. the camera Zooms in to the girl's face until all that is left is just a peach colour. It then cuts to Steve, running away from a zombie. This area of the video was filmed in a kitchen, Steve ran to the sink and looked at the zombie. Steve then jumped down to his death, a loud, SPLAT, could be heard Steve made contact with the bottom of the sink. Red, ripped up construction paper to be seen all around Steve, in order to create blood. The camera zoomed in on Steve before cutting to Alex. Talking with the girl, this was the conversation. ' ' Hi!! ' ' < Girl> sup! ' ' Snipe do you know where Steve went ' ' No… ' ' A this point I realized that the girl's name was Snipe, but I continued watching. The video went to static and abruptly ended, all of the other videos were basically the same thing, but different filters were put on. ' ' Whoever this guy was, he seemed very content on selling Lego Minecraft. ' ' I left the gallery and went to the bathroom, there, I began having hallucinations. All of a Minecraft character wearing a pig skin, but it was blue! I spun around, trying to get these hallucinations out of my head. Curt walked in, ' ' You okay? Curt asked. ' ' Yeah, I'm fine. I lied. ' ' On to memos. There were tons of memos, all titled Day, and then a number .So we checked them out one by one. ' ' Chapter 2: Hearts Diary ' ' = DAY 1 = ' ' I was born on May 17th, 2011, I was conceived during a break-in at Mojang. ' ' The hacker who created me is unknown, ' ' I have an older foster brother named, Mr Dead. ' ' There is some glitch living inside of the data logs from where I was born DAY 2 ' ' I was questioning my existence as a Minecraftian. when I saw another player, he looked like another person, Steve, but his eyes are pure white. we became friends, and he said that his name was, “ Herobrine”. so I found my first friend! Yes!!! also diary. my foster-brother has been acting strange lately, hope it's not anything bad.���� ' ' DAY 3 ' ' so somebody else saw me, he was a player. he was scared of me and hit me a lot, that really hurt, I still feel pain where he wounded me! I am a pacifist, I hate violence, I don't know why he would hurt me!! violence is never the answer! ' ' DAY 4 ' ' I figured out how to build and mine, Herobrine does stuff like cut the leaves off trees. my foster-brother makes two by two tunnels in the rocks, I make pyramids in the ocean, I like the ocean, it's calming! ���� ' ' DAY 5 ' ' I'm so sorry diary! I killed someone! I was figuring out how to use a sword when I killed someone with it, I'm crying out now!! I thought I was a pacifist!!!! come on!!! there's also a 4chan post of someone who saw my best friend! Herobrine!!!! they saw him!!! what if they see me?������ ' ' DAY 6 ' ' I'm almost a week old!!!! Yay!!! ' ' DAY 7 ' ' my week old party was the worst! my foster-brother flipped out at someone! and killed him! he's not even aware of my existence, but yet he's here? what? Herobrine confessed to me that he's related to me, he was created by my foster brother when my foster-brother tried to curse someone!!! No, now we're bringing curses into my life, and stupidly, another new friend of mine, Camer, Decided to host the party, where Herobrine was seen. A bunch of players saw us and took screenshots, the whole world could see us, we are so doomed... ' ' DAY 8 ' ' there is a bunch of 303 in my code!! I feel sick to my stomach!! I don't know what I'm going to turn into!! please. diary. get somebody to help me, I don't think you can do it. you're not a living thing, I'm still new to this world, I feel like I'm being possessed… ' ' DAY 9 ' ' I am putting on a white parka to hide myself, my eyes look red, probably sore from all the rubbing, I rub my eyes, they itch too much. this is a sign of being possessed. Herobrine told me that. He claims to be a part of a network, of which all of my Foster-Brother’s cursed victims are part of, Herobrine claims that whenever a certain kid named Cohen is active, he feels all the same things I am feeling, because he is being possessed by Cohen’s power. ' ' DAY 10 ' ' I-I am being possessed now, by someone who works at Mojang. I am very upset, I can't react, I can't feel, I'm losing my ability to smell, I'm losing my ability to see, I'm losing my ability to taste, I’m losing my ability to think, please. whoever finds this diary, remember, if you see me, it's not me, something is very wrong with me, I'm only 10 days old, and this is what happens to me? I'm sickened by this, I can't believe my demise only came 10 days after I was born, I'm only a part of a network. A network I share, with Herobrine. ' ' = DDAYAYAYYAYYAYYY 1.1.303 = ' ' diary, I've been re-born, into a non-existent version of Minecraft. Anyone who stumbles upon this version will see my mark, the signs, I will be telling people to get out, as they can never see this form of me, I'm just a pile of rotting code. unfit for any video game, the real version of me is now an entity. Entity 303. ' ' Curt and I were now a bit freaked out, we saw an image at the bottom of the last note, it was up a dark Warehouse, followed by some text on the image. they read coordinates. ( I won't be disclosing the coordinates because he's watching), Curt and I looked these coordinates up on Google Earth, it was my house, what? That was a warehouse, this was an actual house. There was no way this would be possible... Unless…. ' ' Chapter 3: How deep does the rabbit hole go? ' ' What do you mean your basement is the warehouse? Curt asked me, clearly confused and scared. ' ' It's gotta be! I yelled. I was confident that the warehouse was my basement. Because It was my location, Not only that, but my landlord does not want me in the basement. I know, that's very far-fetched. But I was confident. As Curt and I got to the door to my basement, my TV began going off on its own, even though it was turned off. We went to see what was happening, the TV was static. While a voice said ' ' “Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Heart, and I'm in deep pain. He is going to kill you. I'm here to warn you. He knows your every move, he knows you're trying to get into the basement, he can hear you as well. So listen to me very carefully, go into the basement. BUT DON’T. BRING. THE PHONE! ' ' What do you mean? I yelled, annoyed. ' ' The phone, his phone. It holds all the evidence. All the evidence of his crimes. Please, no exceptions will be made If you expose his crimes to the world... ' ' There is no crimes on the phone, all we found were memos and videos about Minecraft! Curt exclaimed. ' ' Out of all the other apps and stuff, there's one custom app. It’s called “Minechat build 1.9”. Use the app, and you will see what I mean… ' ' At this point, from the static, an image started to fade in, it was of a Minecraft character. In the Taiga Biome, their skin was completely red, except for the head, which was grey, and had two blue lines where the eyes would be. Curt and I were looking at the TV, in pure shock, was this all because of Lego Minecraft? No, a specific Lego set couldn't have done this much harm. If it really did this much harm, wouldn't the manufacturers behind the creation of Lego Minecraft cancel production? It just didn't make sense! So we went back on, after some time, we found the app hidden deep within the phone, the apps icon was a creepy still of a Minecraft chicken face. Of course, Curt and I were unnerved, but we pressed on. The “Heart” figure on the TV told us that this had the answer to this mystery. We went on, and the up immediately booted up! No loading screen, no loading time. It just immediately popped up! It was a simulated Minecraft chat menu, it had beta’s Minecraft dirt background, as well as the Minecraft chat interface. A huge conversation was going on at this time, ' ' Why did he do this? ' ' i don't know, but I don't like it. ' ' It hurts…. very badly…. ' ' It's been years since I saw the light. Will I ever see it again? ' ' Likely not, it is very hard to escape from this place. I have only been out once, and it was not pretty. ' ' What did you see? ' ' At this point, a notification popped up in chat. It was all red and bold. It read, “martin4289 is online”. The chat went silent. No one said a word. I got out of the app, I just couldn't take it! What was this all about? This could not have been caused by a Lego set, but if it was, oh my God. I decided to go back, I decided to talk. ' ' I’m not whoever this guy you're talking about is. ' ' You aren't fooling me. ' ' You should not have said that, now he will kill you.I feel sorry, but it is the way it has to go, now that you angered him. ' ' For real! I'm not, he's dead! ' ' are you sure you're not lying? ' ' Yes I'm not lying. ' ' The guy was named Martin, he was a schizophrenic, whoever he was. He killed us during the production of Lego Minecraft, and now, we live here, tortured by him, before he left us since 2011. ' ' He died when he left you. ' ' I hopped off the phone, and left it on the counter, Curt and I wandered into the basement. As we got off the stairs, something with inhumane speed tackled us, and we fell unconscious. ' ' Chapter 4: You don’t know, do you? ' ' I woke up in a strange room. One I did not identify, another thing was, Curt was gone! Whoever attacked us, must have taken him. I got up, in a cold sweat. Where was I? I wandered about the room, until I found a table with a laptop. It was on, and there was something written in Microsoft Word, the paragraph read, ' ' “4:00 in the morning, one girl, 14 years old, was found by her parents, trying to cover the air duct by her bed. She looked very determined and terrified. The girl was in a cold sweat as if she saw something or someone. “What are you doing?” The mother asked. Clearly confused as to why her daughter was frantically trying to cover the vent. The girl turned her head to her mother. Trying to hold back tears. The girl replied “He is waiting for you to leave so he can get me again” “W-who’s he?” The father asked. As his daughter had a history of schizophrenia, and was probably having the same problems as she usually had. “He calls himself the Glitch”. The girl replied. “ I am not having hallucinations or hearing voices again, the Glitch is real, and he is inside our air ducts.” The girl was now panicking, she knew something was there, regardless of her schizophrenia. he knew what the Junkrat would be going for more people, she knew, the Glitch was real… “So where is he from?” The Mother asked. “He is from Minecraft” The girl replied. “He is one of the old, scraped, forgotten characters from Minecraft, and is now a glitch”. Jeb didn't really like the design. So they stored him away. He escaped! He is now inside our vents, wanting to kill me..” The girl was now silent, she didn't say another word. “ ' ' After reading that, I decided to search the laptop, hoping to get more answers. I noticed that Google Chrome was open, there was one tab open. It was an article on BuzzFeed, saying that 12 year old Chase Henderson was slaughtered in a deadly stabbing attack while playing Minecraft for new Nintendo 3DS, Chase was apparently recording footage for his YouTube channel which got shut down shortly after he was murdered, in the footage, there's loud glitching noises while Chase is struggling, there was no Facecam at all in the footage, so you can never know what happened or who killed him. The murder happens shortly after Chase sees a player wearing a blue pig skin duck into a cave after Chase notices the player watching him, there's a search going on about a supposed Minecraft “Glitch” that's been going around, hunting Minecraft players, as well as hunting people that own Lego Minecraft sets. There! Lego Minecraft! Was this Glitch guy the supposed “Martin” That has been torturing people? I was disgusted. I did not know how sick stuff could be, I felt my being tugged at, I turned around, and saw an Enderman. ' ' It is me, Charlie, from the chatting software! The Enderman called out to me. ' ' What are you doing here? I asked. ' ' Martin will soon be here, and he will not be happy, he is almost here. ' ' Just as the Enderman said that, I heard a loud popping noise behind me, I looked behind me, and I saw what I had previously seen in my hallucinations, the Blue pig, it began to speak to me. ' ' “You don't know what this all is, it's all Minecraft, everything will go under my control, and you will be dead.” ' ' I was absolutely shocked, this thing I saw my hallucination was actually real now. I asked why this thing was doing this ' ' “You should not have tampered with my work, now you shall be punished.” ' ' I blacked out once again, I woke up in another place, I looked around, until his voice again “Welcome to hell”